Learn from Hange
by mandoswag
Summary: To: The fans, From: Hange. Watch out fangirls. If you comment or ask a question in the review section one of these vharacters will respond...
1. Announcement 1

"Hello everyone!" Hange said/says. **Wait hang on a minute!**

"Hange, don't break the fourth wall, you're confusing the reader and the author," Levi says rolling his eyes.

"But, we're addressing the fans aren't we?"

"The attack on titan fans, or shingeki no kyojin or whatever,"

"Yeah! This is a public service announcement for the fans of AOT... Let's see... it all started about two weeks ago..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Levi, Hange and Erwin woke up in an alternate universe. Don't ask how it happened, it just did.

"Levi...I look really weird..." Hange said looking down at her hands. She moved them around. "My hands aren't a solid color,"

"...interesting," Levi said examining his hands. He looked at Hange. "Was this another one of your experiments four-eyes?"

"Hange, where are we?" Erwin asked.

"No clue. We should explore though!!! Look at those buildings! They're so tall! And those trees with pink flowers!! And those people who are running toward us at full speed and screaming!"

Levi and Erwin looked in the direction of hundreds of fangirls screaming out two names.

"LEVI HEICHOUUU!!!!!!!"

"ERWIN DANCHOUUUU!!!!!!"

Levi let out a yelp and began to run. Erwin was too late. About fifteen girls tackled him. Hange laughed her head off.

"HANGE!!!!!" Levi screamed for help.

Hange stood their giggling.

"NOOOOOO!!!" he yelled as he was taken down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So. Announcement one: don't kill the person you love because you love them so much," Levi says. "In other words, don't kill me or I will kill you,"

"I thought that was pretty funny! But seriously...girls (and guys) tone down the fangirling a little bit,"

 **Note: If you comment or ask a question in the review section one of these characters will respond...**

"I can decide if I want to respond you little brat!" Levi says.


	2. Announcement 2

"Welcome back everyone! I'm the host of Learn from Hange and my name is Hange!" Hange yells enthusiastically. "First for the questions!"

"Um...where's Levi?" Erwin says.

"Huh... he must really hate this... I'll go get him,"

 _Ten seconds later..._

"I will kill you $#*! eyes," he says. "Why is it bleeping me out like that?"

"You know mandoswag doesn't like to curse, Levi. Besides, we've got a personal request for you," Hange says.

"That's #%$ing #% #. I won't put up with this #$%,"

"Levi... answer the question from Wall Maria's time master," Erwin orders sternly.

"Fine. What's the question?"

"Between Hange and a random fangirl, who would you go on a date with?"

Hange laughs. "I'm just trying to imagine how much havoc and chaos we would bring upon this world,"

"That's a stupid question," Levi complains.

"Levi..." Erwin threatens.

Levi sighs. "A random fangirl. I'm afraid Hange might turn me into something weird. And yes, the world would explode if I dated Hange,"

"Awwww... Levi, I'm so touched that you chose a random stranger over your very good friend," Hange says with a bit on an angry tone in her voice.

"Next question!" Erwin interrupts. "Would you rather name your child 1. Dough boi (he would poop edible cookies) or 2. Puff (They would basically be pain resistant. If you would punch or slice, they would regrow or not feel the punch)"

The three remain silent for the next couple moments.

"FantasyFreaky... I have two questions for you," Levi says. "First off: how do you have so much $%#ing time? Next, why is your name #$%?"

"Levi, that's mean! Anyways I've actually thought about this question for a long time now," Hange says.

"You've been wanting to name your child, Dough boi or Puff for a long time now?" Erwin says skeptically.

"Yeah! Anyways, I would name my child Dough boi. I think a good supply of cookies would be wonderful,"

"Sounds disgusting," Erwin says shaking his head. "I think I'd rather have a child named Puff. Invincibility is a great asset to have on the battlefield. It is also a strategic move to name the child Puff because you'd never see it coming that he's actually invincible,"

"I can't believe how hard you're thinking about this..." Levi complains.

"Aww... wittle Wevi can't even answer a simple question?"

Levi scowls. "Dough boi,"

"Why's that?" Erwin asked.

"I need to be able to kill him if necessary,"

Hange nods. "That's understandable... coming from you,"

"Is it about time?" Erwin asks.

"Time for what?" Levi asks. "I thought we were already done!"

"Nope! It's time for... Public Service Announcement Number Two!" Hange yells excitedly. "Anyways, we left off with Levi and Erwin being tackled by these crazy fangirls,"

* * *

 _Three weeks ago..._

"Where's Hange?" Erwin said as he and Levi talked stuffed in one closet.

"Seriously, Erwin...why did you have to stuff the both of us in one small stuffy closet?"

"It was the only one that hid us from those monstrous-"

Erwin was cut off by the sound of footsteps nearing their closet door.

"OMG IT'S DANCHOU AND HEICHOU!!!!" said Hange holding a mysterious black can in her hand.

Levi slapped a hand over her head before she started running around screaming.

"TITANSSS!!!!" she managed to squeal.

"You're starting to sound like Eren, Hange... pull yourself together," Levi whispered fiercely.

Sounds of numerous steps were coming closer.

"What are you drinking?.." Erwin said looking closely at the black can she held. "...monster energy drink?"

"Oh no," Levi and Erwin said at the same time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0–00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

"Announcement Two: Monster energy drinks make people fangirls. I can't imagine what kind of monster a monster energy drink would make an actual fangirl. So fangirls, never ever drink energy drinks. For the safety of this world, please do so," Erwin orders.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the awesome questions. I had so much fun writing this. Again, please comment or ask a question in the review section!! Hopefully one of these character's will respond...**

 **And because I had so much fun doing this one, I've decided to start up another one of these called...**

 **Learn from Sasha starring Sasha, Ymir, and Christa!!**

"Woohoo!!! I finally get to make my big break!!! I better get a lot of potatoes!!" Sasha yells excitedly.


	3. Announcement 3

"Welcome back to Learn from Hange! Also welcome to 2020!" Hange says waving at the audience (which is actually just one person).  
"Took you long enough author…" Levi says.

Erwin sighs. "We're very sorry for taking so long."

"I'm not. These past two years have been the time of my life," Levi says. "And I'm really #* !ing mad I still have to do this #($ ,"

"Alright, alright Levi, let's get you a snickers. And a few questions…"

"#$# "

"Ahem," Erwin says clearing his throat. "Question 1 from Wall Maria's time master: Would you rather fight ten chickens, the size of Titans. Or one hundred Titans, the size of chickens?"

"Oooohhh ten chickens titan-sized! What an experiment! But small titans would be so much easier to study!" Hange exclaims throwing her coffee mug onto the floor.

"Just decide four-eyes," Levi says glaring at the spilled coffee. "You better clean that up later,"

"Ten chickens. The less titans the better," Erwin says.

"One hundred titans. That way I can slaughter all of them," Levi says still glaring at the spilled coffee.

Hange throws her paper onto the floor as Levi continues to menacingly glance at her. "Ok! Question for Levi: Are you and Eren an item (i.e. in a relationship)? OoOOo is our captain doing the devil's tan-"  
*cue Levi stuffing a handkerchief in Hange's face* "For the last #$ ing time, no. Eren is below me in every way,"

"Oooo below-"  
"SHINEEEE!" Levi yells as he tackles Hange to the floor.

Erwin picks up Levi and sits him down in his chair. "Question #3, What do you guys think of people shipping you? I ship levihan by the way,"

*cue throwing up noises by Levi*

"Awww Levi… I'm not that bad,"

*more throwing up*

(Due to technical difficulties author had to end chapter)

I'll be back soon folks!


End file.
